


An Unexpected Arrival

by shaunabuckingham



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunabuckingham/pseuds/shaunabuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy Shores, the home of meth heads and bikers. Leaving the comforts of her family home in Britain and hiding from an ex-boyfriend, Amy Jones is finding it difficult to adjust to such a town. However when she meets a man that goes by Trevor Philips, she finds her life turned completely upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Dusty Old Town

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is my first ever fanfiction.  
> Ideas, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
> Enjoy! :)

The ceiling was meant to be white judging by the remnants of the paint that was left untouched by the ever-growing layers of mold that slowly worked its way across the area. It seemed as if no one had even attempted to tackle the furry substance, instead leaving it to prosper and disdain the once clean white painted surface. Amy stared at the dirty ceiling of the motel room, she had awoken from her deep and frankly peaceful slumber to the sound of next door’s couple arguing for the hundredth time since she had moved in. Once again they were arguing about who had cheated on who and Amy could not understand why they couldn't just agree that they both did wrong and just go to sleep quietly for once. Rolling over onto her side, Amy threw a pillow over her exposed ear in an attempt to drown out the screeching and yelling and return to her blissful dream.

Almost every night since arriving in the small town of Sandy Shores, she had fallen asleep to be greeted by a surreal, and almost perfect dream which consisted of the following moments. The center of this dream is that of a large house quite similar to the likes of a mansion however this house did not have quite as many rooms. Amy would glide flawlessly through the house first noticing her parents sitting on a velvet red sofa; her mother wrapped in the arms of her father, a sight she remembered all too well as a child. Next she would find herself climbing the staircase at which a door was situated to the right slightly ajar, revealing two small girls both of which were dressed in the same white silk dresses. The girls would be playing with a dollhouse together, trying to work out where each doll should go, ‘they should have breakfast in the dining room’ one girl would say ‘yes, but they must have a wash in the bathroom first’ the other would reply. Amy would then return down the flight of stairs and wander into the garden to witness the sight of her uncle teaching her brother the art of football. The dream was like a snippet taken from a memory that had been floating around in her mind. The yelling next door had finally ceased and Amy could feel herself slipping into her dream world once again that night.

What woke her up next was the harsh beeping emanating from the digital alarm clock beside her. It was 7:30am, a time Amy deemed reasonable for starting the day. Her days as a university student were over and so to her it was no longer acceptable to be sleeping in until the day was almost over. Usually an early start was not uncommon to Amy lately considering she would then start work at 9am, however work was not on the cards today as she had finally been rewarded with a day off. Amy was unsure on how to enjoy the sacred bliss of her first work-free day since she arrived in this dusty old town.

Rolling out of bed, her bare feet made contact with the cold laminate flooring and she felt a small chill rush up around her. Shuffling her tired limbs to the other side of the room, she pulled open the fridge door in search of something to sustain her and silence her hunger. Picking up a pot of jam, she reached up to the all-too high cupboard and pulled down a loaf of bread which only consisted of two mediocre slices. After seeing how scarce the fridge and cupboards were becoming, Amy decided that making a visit to a grocery store would be the first thing on today’s agenda otherwise she was pretty sure starvation would be her cause of death. She then decided that next on her mental agenda list would be to explore the country town considering this was the first opportunity she had received to do so.

Amy was a plain girl or at least that was the impression she tried to give to those in town in order to avoid any questions. Since getting accustomed to the unforgiving heat she had made sure to invest in some jean shorts and cool t-shirts. Her dark hair was long almost reaching the bottom of her back yet she preferred to pin it up in a bun; and wore little to no makeup. Amy was smaller than your average woman and her build was quite small too giving the impression that she was as delicate as a china tea set.

Amy didn't really want to make herself known the the locals for fear the reason she moved to this godforsaken town would find her again. She wanted to remain unknown to most. The mysterious person in question was in fact Amy’s ex-boyfriend of whom she had ran away from. This was the second time she had tried to conceal herself and it was the furthest she had ever been from home in her entire life. The man was a possessive, abusive and manipulative person whom for some reason believes that Amy is his property and refuses to let her go. The first time she ran away, it was during the middle of the night from the home in which they shared. Gathering only a bagful of her belongings, she hurried to the train station that night and made her way to her family home in Wales. Staying there for almost a year, she worked at the local hospital trying to make a new life for herself. However, one night she received a text from an unknown number which stated ‘I know’, instantly recognizing who had sent the message, she immediately requested a work transfer and so that was how she had ended up in Sandy Shores, the home of meth heads and bikers alike.

By the time she had finished getting ready and tidying up the place, Amy made her way to the local convenience store which was a couple blocks away. She didn't yet have a car and so had to stick to the ancient method of walking to the store. Stepping inside, Amy relished the cool air conditioning which was a lot better than the scorching sun outside. Grabbing a basket, she began picking up bread, boxes of cereal, some microwave meals and a few other essentials which included toothpaste and shampoo. Paying for her items she smiled at the nervous cashier who seemed afraid that Amy might withdraw a gun and rob him. Although the probability of this was unlikely seeing as she had never stolen anything in her life. Leaving the cool atmosphere of the store, she braved the heat of the day and began to walk to her motel.

 

A couple blocks from the convenience store, a man sat on the hood of his old Bodhi truck dressed in a dirty white shirt and equally dirty jeans and work boots. He was hard faced and bore a number of scars upon his face. He looked seemingly bored and occasionally hurled distasteful comments directed towards the man stood next to him who wore an odd hat, glasses and looked to be trying his hardest furiously tapping the keyboard of the laptop that was propped also on the hood of the truck.

“Hurry up Ron, before I break all ten of your tiny fingers there!” said the man in the dirty shirt with a threatening tone.  
“I’m trying boss, but it seems there’s nothing here on The Lost’s meth lab locations. I highly doubt they would keep that kinda infor--” Ron was cut off quickly as the man spoke again in a loud tone.  
“Blah blah blah, excuses won’t get us anywhere. I went to a lot of trouble, and I mean a damn lot of trouble just to get this thing from those fucking tweakers so you better find something fucking worth my interest!”  
“Yes Trevor” Ron replied in a shaky voice, it was clear he was terrified of what Trevor might do if he couldn't find any decent information. 

Trevor drained the last of the beer contained in the bottle in his hand, and threw the glassware into the ground below him, the product smashing into several pieces.   
“Ron, fetch me another beer” he said.  
“But boss, I think I've almost got someth--”  
“JUST GET ME ANOTHER BEER” Trevor shouted, making Ron whimper and run towards Trevor’s trailer to retrieve the beverage. It was at that moment that Trevor noticed her. She was walking across the road carrying several grocery bags, and admittedly he was intrigued by her. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her, and was curious as to why he hadn't seen her around Sandy Shores up until now. His gaze was interrupted by that of a timid Ron returning from his trailer with his alcoholic beverage. As Trevor took the bottle in his hand, he began to speak.  
“Ron, can you see that woman over there?”  
“Uh yeah I can.”  
“Who is she?” Trevor asked, this time not in a threatening or angered manner.  
“Um, sh-she’s new in town, boss. Only been here a couple weeks” Ron replied, cowering slightly.  
“Name?” Trevor stated.  
“Uhh, I've heard she goes by Amy”  
Amy. As he watched her turn the corner around the next block, Trevor was sure he would see her again, this being a small town and all. He really was interested as to why someone like her would settle for Sandy Shores, she certainly didn't seem like the type to hang around with rednecks and bikers. Hopping off the hood of his Bodhi, he walked around and opened the truck door.  
“Get in Ron!” he ordered, his puppet followed, getting into the passenger seat beside him  
“Where are we going boss?”  
“We’re gonna give The Lost MC their laptop back.” It was at that moment that Ron knew this day would end in a bloodbath of dead bikers.


	2. Fancy a Drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Trevor finally meet!

Later that evening, Amy stood around her motel room impressed with her efforts. She had put away all the food she had bought that morning into their allocated places within the cupboards and fridge, and she had also spent the afternoon tidying up the place - a tidy home equals a tidy mind she repeated to herself throughout the entire process. Amy had scrubbed the floors, wiped down every single surface she could reach and even thought about doing something about the mold upon the ceiling however she contemplated this idea due to how grueling the task would seem and also how equally disgusting the job would be.

By now, Amy was sprawled across the bed she had so delicately made up earlier that day. TV remote held loosely in hand, the television across the room jumped from channel to channel every few moments as her mind quickly became bored with the programs that were being aired. Turning her head towards the alarm clock, she took note of the current time - 6:45pm. Amy had never had this much free time in such a long while, and after the shopping and cleaning, she was unsure on how to whittle away the hours of the evening. Her gaze then diverted to the window, and she found herself staring at the bar across the road, the neon lights flashing abruptly every so often. A thought then occurred; Amy had not yet had the slightest taste of alcohol since her big move to San Andreas, and god knows she could use a drink after all the stress she had put under herself.

Pulling herself up from the bed, she turned off the television which had lost signal during the last five minutes and was blaring an unbearable fuzzy noise; the likes of which were just silenced. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out of her room, down the stairs, and out into the cooler air of the desert evening. Amy strode across the dusty road, and stood outside the bar - The Yellow Jack Inn. The ground outside was filthy, faint pools of sick were dotted around - a mark left by the extremely drunk, and empty beer bottles were strewn all over the floor. The place didn't seem very inviting, and now Amy was unsure of whether she wanted that drink or not, and was deciding on whether it might be easier just to buy a bottle of wine at the convenience store and hide away in the motel for the night. Plucking up her courage, she pushed open the door and wandered into the bar, her senses began to fill up with the strong scent of whiskey and tobacco, something of which the locals were probably extremely familiar with.

Looking in, Amy could see many - mostly that of the male gender, sat around wooden tables drinking beer after beer, some of which already seemed drunk considering it was only 7:10pm. She shuffled quietly towards the bar and pulled herself up onto a bar stool that shook a little whenever she shifted her body weight slightly. Music began to surround the room, as a man stood at the jukebox in the corner, leaning on it a little to steady himself; he had chosen a country song, and the voice of Johnny Cash started to resonate between the walls, and patrons even began singing along in hoarse voices.  
“What can I get you ma'am?” upon hearing the strong country accent, Amy averted her gaze from the jukebox to the woman stood behind the bar. She hadn't even thought about asking for a drink yet and was finding it difficult thinking of a beverage she wanted. Eventually she opted for a vodka and coke, and off the bar woman went to retrieve the drink. 

Amy placed her elbows upon the wooden table, she was thankful for the first work-free day, it gave her a chance to unwind a little; relax, something of which she had not done for the best part of a year. She was constantly on edge, frightened that he might find her again. Although the odds were slim, there was always that slight possibility that he could reappear once more and it was that possibility that kept Amy on a constant edge.

Her thought process was interrupted when a glass was placed in front of her - vodka and coke. Pulling it towards herself, she nursed the glass with both hands. It was the first drink Amy had had since coming to this place, and she was going to enjoy it. Bringing it to her lips she took a large gulp, savoring the taste.

Amy sat in her place for a while, thinking, mulling over everything that had happened in the past year. She mentally questions some of the decisions she had made wondering which of those were good and which of those were not so good. Well at the top on her list of bad decisions is the day she ever agreed to dating the creep; on that day she never imagine that a year later she would be hiding in the desert amongst hillbillies, bikers and tweakers. The whole thing seemed drastic, yet Amy felt the only way she could really get away from it all was to go as far away as possible. 

A feeling in her bladder told her that she would need the bathroom quite soon, and so draining the last of her drink, Amy hopped off the bar stool and looked around for a sign to point her in the right direction. Eventually finding a sign, she stepped into the so-called bathroom consisting of one cubicle - it was a clear indication that not many women hung out in such a bar. This made Amy feel uneasy; she had never been surrounded by so many men and she felt slightly uncomfortable.

Finishing her business in the bathroom, she swung the door open and stepped back into bar, the whiskey and tobacco strong once more within the air. However there was something blocking her path back to the bar. A large figure stood over her and Amy could feel her entire self tense up. As she tried to walk past, a hand stopped her and a thick country accent poured from this figure’s mouth.  
“Whoa, there now girlie, why are you in such a hurry?” he asked, Amy was greeted with a strong scent of booze as he spoke, a smell that made her feel slightly ill. Staring at the floor, she didn't reply, instead she desperately just wanted to leave and return to the motel.  
“Ain't seen you ‘round here before” he said, lifting up a hand and heavily planting it on Amy’s cheek, she swatted it away immediately.  
“So purrdy, how ‘bout you gimme a little somethin’?” this time his hands had snaked their way around her hips and were edging towards her behind. Amy began to feel a sense of panic and tried to push herself away from this drunken male. He held on tighter as she beat his chest and did her best to uncoil herself from his grasp.  
“Let go!” she pleaded.  
“Come on, girlie, s’only a little fun” Amy could now sense her back against the wall. She was frantic now, none were taking notice of the situation either that or they were too drunk to care.  
“Please!” she pleaded again. At that moment it were as if her prayers had been answered. The drunken hillbilly flew sideways, his face making contact with the wall, his nose a bloody mess. Amy felt her knees go weak, and she slid along the floor cowering on the ground. A chair fell to her right side; broken, clearly the cause of the rednecks new nosebleed. A pair of rough hands grabbed the dazed man by the shoulders and pulled him up, one of his fists made a second impact with his face causing his lip to split and spill more blood. He slumped onto the ground in front of Amy, further receiving a kick to his stomach, and another and then a third. The drunk groaned and curled into a fetal position. Amy refused to look up, still shook up by what had just happened. A gruff voice quickly broke the silence.  
“Are you alright?” Removing her hands from her face, Amy looked to see who had spoken. A man was bent down to her level, his face hard and covered in scars. His white shirt now stained with blood as also his tattered jeans.  
“I am now”, she replied. The stranger held out his hand and she took it, pulling herself up off the floor. She stood there for a moment as he held her out at arms length seemingly looking her over.  
“Did he hurt you?”   
“Um, no I don’t think so.”  
“Good.” He then directed his next line of speech towards the drunk still cowering on the floor, “and you! You pathetic fuck!” He knelt down next to the guy making sure to get his message across, “if you ever treat a woman like that again, I’ll be sure to rip your fucking nads off and shove them down your throat! Got it?!” The cowering man nodded his head whimpering at the pain he was in. The stranger stood up again.  
“Well I could do with a drink, what about you, sweetheart?” Amy was still astounded at the event that had just occurred. All she wanted that night was a quiet drink, and to mope around by herself. Instead she had found herself almost molested by a drunk hillbilly only to witness him being beaten up by a guy who was now offering her a drink; she really did need a drink after all that.  
“Sure.” she replied. He lead her over to the bar and order two beers. The barmaid rolled her eyes, clearly she knew him well. Handing them their drinks, the stranger wasted no time in starting up a conversation.  
“Trevor Philips.” He said plainly.  
“Amy Jones”.  
“Judging by that accent, you’re not a local are you?”  
“Um, I just recently moved here, new job and all that”. She replied, not really sure which direction this conversation would turn next. Trevor took a big swig of his drink before asking his next question.  
“Aside from that little problem over there,” he motioned towards the guy he had beaten just five minutes ago, “how are you finding Sandy Shores? I mean, you’re not a biker, you don’t seem like a meth addict and you’re definitely not a whore, so what brought you here?” Amy was unsure as to whether she should reveal the real reason she came here, she was, after all, trying to keep a low profile and it wouldn't be very low if she started spouting information to a man she had only just met.  
“Like I said, it was for the job. I worked at a hospital back in Britain, but I was shortly transferred to the healthcare center here.” Trevor took another large gulp of his beer, he loved the way she spoke.  
“You’re a long way from home aren't ya?”  
“I suppose I am.” Amy took a sip of beer, it was bitter and slightly warm.  
“I bet you've seen all that Sandy Shores has to offer?”  
“No, not really. This has been my first day off since I got here.”  
“Well sweetheart, if you’re ever interested in seeing the sights I’ll gladly help.” Amy was unsure of the real meaning of that remark.She turned her gaze towards the clock hanging on the wall - 10:35pm.  
“Thank you for the offer, Trevor, I’ll be sure to take you up on that one day, however I think right now it’s best if I return to my motel seeing as I have work tomorrow.” With that, she hopped off the bar stool, Trevor quickly downed the rest of his beer full aware that this girl he was so very interested in was about to leave.  
“You, my dear girl, are not leaving this bar unaccompanied. We can’t have anymore pricks trying something on ya.” Before she could protest, he too had hopped off his chair.  
“I’ll be fine, it’s just across the road.”  
“Nope, I’m walking you back, end of discussion.” His hand grazed her back as they began to walk out of the Yellow Jack Inn and into the cool night air. He walked closely beside Amy, right up until they reached the front doors of the motel.  
“Thank you Trevor, but I think I’ll be fine from here.” she smiled as she spoke.  
“Alright, but don’t forget my sight-seeing offer, cupcake.” He called over as he began to walk away.  
“How will I find you?” she said, just in case she really had the desire to view Sandy Shores in all it’s small glory.  
“Oh, you’ll see me around.” He called. With that, they parted ways. Trevor walked back towards his trailer mulling over the day. He had cut down a considerable number of The Lost MC with Ron, before returning to his trailer and falling asleep on the couch. When he had woken up, he found that his refrigerator was all out of beer, so he headed over to the bar to quench his alcoholic thirst. Upon arriving, he saw the girl who walked past his trailer earlier that afternoon, cowering under a fat drunk who was running his dirty hands all over her. He felt mighty proud at what he had done, saving her and all that. It was something that Trevor rarely did, however she seemed like a decent girl. However he couldn't help but feel he showed his soft side just a little too much that evening, he wasn't even sure that he had that big of a soft side. It was a surprise to him, and he didn't know what to make of it.


	3. A Medical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets a surprise patient during work.

Amy awoke from her deep slumber, once again the culprit being the alarm clock. Despite the events that occurred last night, she slept quite soundly and was beginning to worry as to whether there might be a delayed reaction soon arriving her way. Amy was also quite worried due to the fact she had not visited her usual place in her dreams, instead she had dreamt about the guy that had saved her last night, ‘Trevor Philips’ she whispered to herself. 

There was something about that man that intrigued her. Indeed he was mysterious and judging by the gallery of scars upon his skin, he had been through a lot and probably had an interesting tale to tell of each. What Amy remembered was the way in which Trevor had looked at her after beating the drunk into a well deserved pulp. After such a violent attack, he had looked at her with caring eyes, a genuine feeling of emotion, and judging by his constant hard-faced expression, it was rare to catch a glimpse of this man showing even the slightest hint of any emotion that made him seem ‘soft’.

Shaking whatever thoughts of him that were floating about in her mind, Amy turned her focus towards the day in hand, which would mostly be filled with work, something she had been looking forwards to since she had gotten home last night. She missed her routine and needed something to keep her occupied and push aside her thoughts of last night. 

Jumping out of bed the springs creaked at the change in pressure. Amy didn't bother with breakfast this morning, she didn't particularly feel hungry today. Throwing on the uniform she so despised because of the way it made her figure look so much wider, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and exited the room, mentally preparing herself for a long shift.

Walking out of the motel, Amy was greeted by a wave of uncomfortable heat, luckily the health care center was a lot cooler inside. The dust on the road gathered around her feet as she strode quickly, her place of work was all but two blocks away yet she enjoyed the morning walk more than she should. Despite the state of the town and the kind of people that inhabit it, Amy liked being out in the desert. She was tucked away in a place where everything was quiet; unless the biker gangs dropped by which they rarely did considering they had their own hideout just outside Sandy Shores. It felt like the small town was the only place in the world, there were no busy roads full of traffic and angry drivers honking their horns at other cars. There were few people, and Amy felt she could breathe freely for once, she wasn't suffocated by the likes of the atmosphere of her hometown and also Los Santos. She had driven through the city on her way to the desert and instantly didn't like the way it made her feel. She felt small and was surrounded by too many things. There was lots of land out here and it was simple. Simple was just the way Amy liked things.

Approaching the doors of the center, Amy embraced the cool air that inhibited the building. She greeted the receptionist who wore a constant smile covered in crimson lipstick and swiped her card that allowed her access into the main building.

 

Meanwhile, Trevor was still fast asleep inside his trailer, which was incredible filthy and messy, a visual representation of his own personality really. He still wore the dirty shirt from yesterday, spatters of blood from the guy he beat up were still visible as well as dirt and other substances. His boots were still firmly on his feet, as Trevor refused to go through the effort of taking them off before bed. Sprawled out across both sides of the double bed, he snored once very loudly before being rudely awoken by his cowardly assistant who burst through the trailer door.

“Boss!” He yelled. Trevor grumbled a small ‘fuck off’ before rolling over and trying to return to his sleep.  
“Trevor, we have a problem!” Ron yelled again, there was a tone of panic in his voice, this was clearly a subject of urgent matter. Trevor had finally awoken and stood up, stumbling a little as the speed he took late last night was beginning to wear off. He leaned himself against the doorway of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.  
“Ron, you better have a good reason for waking me up at this time, you little shit”, Trevor’s voice grew louder as he spoke, clearly annoyed that someone had stirred him. Ron began to shake as he realized what he had done, then he began to relay the news that he had rehearsed in his head several times before confronting the CEO of T.P Industries.  
“I-It’s The Lost again...They kinda we-well um..”  
“Spit it out Ron, before I force it out of ya!”  
“They stole our product.” Ron finally finished the sentence he had been dreading to say. He knew how Trevor felt about the business and wouldn't be impressed at the fact some tweakers stole it, to distribute it or use it themselves.  
“Those fucking assholes! I’m going to fucking annihilate every single one of them!” Trevor shook with rage, offended that they had now began to mess with his business, a business that he had worked hard to get up and running and treasured dearly. Picking up the assault rifle that had been lying on the table since yesterday’s bloodbath, he stormed out of trailer. Ron followed like a lost puppy.  
“Um Boss?”  
“Get in the fucking truck Ron.”  
“Are we going to see The Lost again?”  
“Of course we are! Didn't those dicks get the message yesterday after I destroyed an entire chapter of their stupid biker club?! You know, how dare they fuck with my business, they’re nothing but fucking scum and i’m gonna make sure they get the message this time!” And off the both of them sped along the dirt road, once again visiting their neighbors.

 

By now, it was late afternoon and Amy still had four hours of her shift left. She was exhausted and had been puked on twice by the same patient, she was still paranoid that the smell still lingered even though she had changed her overalls and showered herself in about half a can of deodorant. She was checking over patient files when the senior doctor David approached her.

“Amy, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to change departments for the remainder of your shift”.  
“Um okay, which one?” In her mind she prayed that David didn't say the name that she so dreaded, however unfortunately he did, much to her dismay.  
“Accident & Emergency. I’m really sorry Amy but they’re really understaffed and they could do with a brilliant doctor such as yourself.” As much as David tried to boost her self esteem, she nodded slowly and started to drag herself away from her peaceful department. She had managed to get the majority of the patients on the ward to take a nap, and the silence was absolute bliss. A & E was every doctors worst nightmare, there was a constant flow of patients and never a break to yourself. 

When she arrived on the ward, Amy could already see the senior doctor trying his hardest to see as many patients as possible, he saw her standing in the doorway and seemed relieved that he wasn't the only doctor anymore.  
“Oh my god, Amy I am so glad you’re here. The stress I’m under is unbelievable!” Amy just nodded at this, no longer in the mood to talk chit chat and instead just wanted to get through the last four hours and just go home.

“Right, there’s a man who’s just come through with a wound in his side. His friend says that he was shot.” The doctor pointed towards the bed at the far end of the room, and that was where Amy’s feet took her. Reaching the bed, she pulled across the curtain revealing the patient. At first Amy didn't recognize him for he was covered in a lot of blood and she was too busy grabbing a pair of latex gloves.

“Hello, my name is Amy Jones, and I’m gonna be your doctor for today.”  
“Hi there, sweetheart.” the low rumbling voice was what caught her attention, she knew exactly whose it was; she hadn't forgotten the man who had saved her just last night. Looking up, she saw him smiling but also creasing up his face in pain.  
“Looks like we meet again, Mr Philips.” She thought she should keep things formal considering she was at work, although she felt her professional manner falling slightly as she became nervous around this man.  
“So I heard you got shot?”  
“Yes indeed, doctor.” He clutched his side whilst still relaying his cool, low voice to her.  
“I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt.” Trevor smiled deviously.  
“You’re very forward, sweetheart. At least buy me a drink first.” He said, growling in pain as he removed his shirt. Amy just shook her head, laughing at his comment.She leaned over him examining the wound; he smelt like beer and sweat, a scent which seemed to appeal to her for some strange reason.  
“Right, there’s a little bit of shrapnel left, but it seems the bullet just skimmed past so you should be alright.” As she reached for the medical equipment needed to remove the shrapnel, she once again heard his voice.  
“You know, I never imagined you as a doctor.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, I imagined you more as my wife.” As he said this, Amy was reaching over in order to remove the piece of metal lodged in the wound. He had said this right into her ear, and she could feel herself blushing at his words. She tried to keep her focus on the job in hand, which should be an extremely simple task, however her nervousness made things a little bit more difficult.  
“I bet you say that to all the girls you meet.” she said plainly.  
“Only the pretty ones, and believe me there have been very few of those.” Amy could feel herself blushing even more, ‘stop it Amy’ she was screaming to herself mentally. She had only met this guy last night and already she was blushing at his words. By this time, she had removed the metal, stitched up the wound and placed a gauze over it.  
“There you go Mr Philips, good as new, you’re discharged now.” Trevor began to get up and out of the hospital bed.  
“Thanks, sugar.” He winked as he began to walk off down the corridor, the blush in her cheeks returned. Trevor then disappeared from sight, Amy then turned around to clean up and noticed that he had left his extremely dirty shirt behind. It was then that a strange feeling washed over her, picking up the shirt, she decided that she would give it back to him. She wanted to see him again.

 

Leaving the hospital, Trevor had realized that he had left his shirt behind however refused to go to such efforts to retrieve it again. His mind was too preoccupied by thoughts of her. He still couldn't understand why he thought about this woman so much considering they had just met last night. He had been with many women but never felt anything so much as what he felt for Amy Jones, although he still couldn't grasp those feelings completely. Trevor Philips usually didn't do feelings, however something had changed when he saw her and after today, he knew he wanted to see her again.


End file.
